


Kara and Lena's February of Love

by spydalek



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydalek/pseuds/spydalek
Summary: A collection of Supercorp ficlets based on the Femslash Feb prompts for 2019.





	1. Opposites

01) Opposites

Kara smiled as she sat down on the couch, next to her girlfriend, placing the popcorn they both knew she was gonna eat the most of onto the coffee table. Lena was currently holding the controller of the PS4 and was running around some sort of jungle with a guy in a loincloth and an anthropomorphic dog wielding a shield, attacking monkeys with a weird key blade thing.

"See, this is the difference between us," said Kara, smiling. "You wanna get to the third game, but instead of just going online and watching a video with the story, you buy the games and play through them."

"It's better to experience it yourself," said Lena, shrugging as she turned to look at her girlfriend with a loving smile. "Besides, you don't have the time to play video games like this… Not with your two day jobs."

"Touche," said Kara, chuckling. Before grabbing a handful of popcorn. "So, you're playing, what, two games to get to the one you want to play? All because Elsa is in it?"

"Seven games, though two of them are movies," said Lena, with a smile. At Kara's look, she added "I know, I know, it's a lot, but I have a lot more free time than you."

Kara just nodded, her mouth full of popcorn, before her ears perked up. She swallowed before standing up. "Bank robbery," she said, looking at Lena. "I gotta…"

"Go, yeah," said Lena, pausing the game and standing up. She placed a kiss to Kara's cheek. "Stay safe, Supergirl." Kara nodded, before speeding out of the room and reappearing in her Supergirl suit.

"I always do, Lene," said Kara, smiling. Before disappearing out of the room. Lena smiled before sitting back down and grabbing the controller again, unpausing the game.

* * *

**I'm not entirely certain I did "Opposites" correct, but meh, this is a fun fic and I enjoyed writing it. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	2. Pink

02) Pink

"Kara!" shouted Lena, as she stood in the bedroom she shared with her superhero girlfriend, in her business skirt and a plain black bra. She was holding a once white blouse that was now pink, while sighing. She had a feeling she knew what had done this.

"Lena?" came Kara's voice, from behind her. Lena turned to see Kara stood there, in her Supergirl suit. She winced when she saw the pink blouse. "You found it then… I probably should have burnt it…"

Lena's eyes went wide. "You were gonna burn one of my blouses?!" she said, glaring at her girlfriend. Before shaking her head. "Not important… Did you put your cape in the wash?"

"In my defense, my cape did get slimed by that Nols," said Kara, looking at Lena with a small smile. "And I didn't know your blouse was in there…"

Lena rolled her eyes before saying "You put a slimy cape into our washing machine? Without getting a sample of the slime?"

"Seriously, that's your take away from this?" asked Kara, laughing. "I turn one of your blouses pink and your take away from it was that I didn't get you a sample of the slime?" She smiled before walking over to Lena. "Next time I get slimed, I will get you a sample." She opened her arms and Lena lent into her as Kara said "You're not mad at me, are you? I think you'll look great in pink…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Danvers," said Lena, rolling her eyes again as she hugged Kara. "But no, I'm not completely mad at you. Not mad enough to make you sleep on the couch anyway." She took a deep breath and stood up, before putting the pink blouse on. "Now, I gotta get to work. I'm sure there's somebody out there who needs some Super help."

Kara's ears perked up before she said "Fire," and kissing Lena on the lips. "I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

Lena nodded as she watched Kara leave, before looking in the mirror. "Damn, I am pulling this off," she said, slightly annoyed. Before looking at the window. "Stop smirking, Danvers, I know you're listening." She smoothed the blouse down and grabbed her heels from the bed before heading out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took some thinking, but man, I think it came out great. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


	3. Chapter 3

03) Lost

Kara frowned as she got out of the car on the side of the road, walking over to where Lena was holding up her phone, trying to get signal. "This is what we get for not bringing a map," said Lena, looking at Kara. "We're lost."

"And I told you that I've taken the journey to Midvale a lot of times," said Kara, looking at her girlfriend. Before looking around the road. "We're not lost. We just temporarily don't know where are." She took her glasses off and began scanning the area. Before grinning and clapping her hands as she put them back on. "Ha! It's this way!" She pointed back the way they came and walked back over to the car.

Lena rolled her eyes, before following and getting back in the passengers seat. "We are buying a map when we get into Midvale, for the way back," she said, as Kara got into the driving seat. "By the way, have you ever driven back to Midvale? Or were these last journeys you've taken to your home been by flying?" At Kara's blush, she rolled her eyes again. "I thought so, you've never driven back home."

"I drove Alex and us back home last year," said Kara, defensively, as she reversed the car. Heading back the way they came.

Lena just shook her head, affection in her eyes as she lent over and kissed Kara on the cheek. "Oh Danvers… I'm just teasing."

Kara pouted, as the car reached the crossroads they had originally taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another fun one. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


	4. Cafe

04) Cafe

Lena smiled at Kara as she sat down across from her girlfriend, placing a coffee cup in front of her along with a plate with a doughnut on. "You're the best!" said Kara, grinning as she took the doughnut.

"You say that every time," said Lena, shaking her head. Before sipping her coffee. As Kara's phone beeped. "Work?"

"Nia, asking about a story we're working on together," said Kara, with a small smile. "I can text her back later, it's not important." She took the doughnut in hand and bit into it.

"You're still mentoring her, right?" asked Lena, smiling. Kara nodded, her mouth full of doughnut, making Lena smile. "I think that's admirable, Nia's nice." As she said that, her own phone went off and she looked at it. "Ruby's play is tonight. You spoke to James, right?"

"Yep, he's given me the night off," said Kara, after swallowing. "Can't wait to see it, she's gonna be a great Dorothy. Alex hasn't stopped gushing about it."

"Can you blame her?" asked Lena, smiling. "I don't think I'd stop gushing if our kids were in a play."

"Our kids, huh?" asked Kara, leaning back in the chair. "So, you've thought about kids?"

"With you, definitely," said Lena, nodding. "I mean, we'll probably have to adopt but I definitely see the two of us doing the domestic thing." She smiled. "Though, I won't say the idea of little yous running around the house isn't appealing… Though I hear from Lois that Jon is a handful at his current age."

"If anybody could work out how to do that, it'd be you," said Kara, smiling. "A little me or you, that's definitely something I could get behind. Though adoption is something we can look into, if you really want to."

"Really?" asked Lena, her eyes going wide for a moment. "You'd be up for it?"

"Why not? We're both at that point in our lives where kids make sense, and seeing Alex getting so gushy over Ruby is kind of making me broody." She smiled as she popped the rest of the doughnut into her mouth.

"We'd need to move, your apartment is totally not big enough for us two and a kid," said Lena, smiling. "Should I start looking for houses for us? Sam and Alex's neighborhood is nice." Kara nodded, her mouth full of doughnut, making Lena chuckle. "Is that a yes to the looking for houses?"

Kara swallowed and said "Totally, Alex has been hinting at us moving closer to her… Apparently next door to her and Sam has just gone up for sale. Just ring Alex, I think she got the list…" She trailed off when her phone went off and she let out a smile. "Nia's got a lead on our story, I gotta go now though."

"I will get in touch with your sister then," said Lena, smiling. "Have a good day at work, Danvers."

"You too, Lean," said Kara as she stood up and shrugged her coat on. She kissed Lena on the lips before grabbing her coffee and walking out of the coffee shop. Lena smiled, before finishing off her coffee and picking up her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda got away from me, in a very good way. This was fun to write. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


	5. Sharp

05) Sharp

Kara winced as she felt the wet glass she was washing slip out of her hand. Everything went into slow motion as she tried to catch it, only for it to smash onto the floor. She frowned as she knelt down to pick up the shards. " _Everything alright, Kara?_ " came Lena's voice, from the bedroom. Surprising Kara and causing her to grab one of the shards wrong, cutting her right palm. She cursed under her breath as Lena walked in saying "Kara, honey? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Kara, standing up, hiding her cut hand behind her back. "Just dropped a glass I was washing. It was still wet so it must have slipped out of my hand."

"Hmm," said Lena, studying Kara. "So, mind telling me why you're hiding your hand behind your back?" She walked over to Kara and took the hand, noticing the cut. "Blew out your powers again?" She immediately led Kara to the side and pulled out the first aid kit.

Kara winced as Lena began dabbing at the wound, before saying "I was hoping I could spend time in our room under the sunlamps while you were out…" and sighing. "Sorry, Lean, I just didn't want you worry." She winced again as Lena began bandaging the wound.

"Next time, just tell me, and then we can just spend the day in the bedroom," said Lena, looking at Kara as she finished bandaging her girlfriend's hand. "There, done. Next time you blow out your powers, tell me right away so we can avoid things like this."

Kara nodded, before saying "I'm gonna go turn on the sunlamps, this wound will be gone in a few hours."

"Why don't we forgo the lamps for a bit," said Lena, biting her bottom lip. "Take advantage of the fact we don't have to turn the red sun lamps on for once…"

Kara smiled, before letting Lena lead her into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit to come up with, "Sharp" is a hard prompt, guys... But I like this ficlet. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


	6. The Moon

06) The Moon

There was silence as Kara led Lena through the woods near Midvale, as it neared midnight, carrying a telescope in hand. Lena seemed confused, even more so when they reached a clearing and Kara began setting up the telescope. She took a deep breath before saying "Kara, sweetie, what are we doing here? It's cold."

"This is the perfect spot for stargazing," said Kara, looking at Lena. She took a deep breath. "Ken… A friend showed me it two years after I arrived here…" She shook her head. "That picture I have framed, the one of Krypton…"

"He took it, didn't he?" asked Lena, smiling as she stepped over to Kara and pulled her girlfriend into a hug. "From this spot?"

"Yeah," said Kara, tears forming as she lent into the hug. "Ever since, I… I come here once a year, around this time, just to look."

"You calculated when Krypton appears? Kara…" said Lena, with a smile. She reached up and wiped the tears. "Kara this is special. How long?"

"It should be visible now," said Kara, smiling at her girlfriend. "I… I wanted to show you." She pulled away from Lena and finished setting up the telescope. After pointing to her bag. "There's hot cocoa in there, Eliza makes it me every time I come out here."

Lena smiled as she rooted around the bag and pulled out the thermos. "She really thinks of everything," said Lena, smiling. Before looking at the stars in the night sky. "The moon's nice tonight…"

"Yeah," said Kara, as she looked through the telescope and smiling. She turned to Lena. "You know, Kenny was able to set up a computer to attach to this… I was never that good though…"

"Well, next time we come out here, I can do that," said Lena, as she sipped her cup of hot cocoa. "Get a new picture to frame." Kara smiled and beckoned her over. "Is it set up?"

"Yeah, I can see Krypton…" she said, before sighing. "What's left of it, anyway." She took a deep breath, as Lena stepped over to the telescope and looked into it. "It's just to the left of the moon, that small cluster…" She guided Lena from behind.

"It's beautiful," said Lena, smiling as she looked through the telescope. She then turned to Kara. "I'm so happy you wanted to show me, this isn't something I'm going to forget."

Kara smiled before grabbing the thermos and a cup and pouring her own hot cocoa. "I can't think of anybody else I'd rather show this to… Other than Alex, but she's my sister so…"

Lena chuckled and playfully shoved Kara before taking a seat on the nearby log, which seemed to have been slightly carved into a bench, probably with heat vision if Lena had to guess. "I'm glad you wanted to share this with me," she said, pulling Kara in next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this one got away from me... And only briefly mentions the moon, but I like it way too much. :P
> 
> Hope you liked it as well. :)


End file.
